Eccentric Tails of Lore: Legend of the Maeni Queendom
by EliasMakenshi22
Summary: Just a little side-story to my main works. Set after the Great Mushroom War. Stars my misc. OCs; made them with other people... Don't like; I'm sorry. Will not feature any "true" AT characters...yet. Preview: My name is Hauritori Uzamaki, queen of the Maeni Queendom. I will protect my queendom at all costs; no matter the threat. At least, I hope I will...
1. Chapter 1

**Me****: Hello Yello readers! Here's my side-writing story called "Eccentric Tails of Lore: Legend of the Maeni Queendom", featuring all of my misc. OCs. May be making more OCs, but I will try to incorporate any OCs if you guys/gals want me to. Hope you enjoy!**

*******Things you should know****- It is set in a parallel universe of the Land of Ooo, after the Mushroom War. No "true" Adventure Time characters will be mentioned, unless mildly hinted at some points. May switch it up a bit, who knows. Told mostly through mostly my OC, Queen Hauritori Uzamaki.**

*****_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Adventure Time or things I do not own as well. I do, however, take ownership of almost all of these ideas, OCs, and etc.**

_**On with the story…**_

* * *

_**Eccentric Tails of Lore: Legend of the Maeni Queendom**_

**Chapter One:** A Simple Prologue…

_Year A-708: A few hundred years after the Great Mushroom War, an upcoming desire for peace and tranquility between once hostile tribes in the Utoka mega-continent caused the inhabitants to form a kingdom and a royal family line, establishing a stable country._

_Year A-775: A series of supernatural events caused the Overflooding; completely annihilating the short-lived kingdom and leaving its survivors, those of the royal blood and other lucky ones, abandoned and in search of new land; leaving all traces of the kingdom behind._

_Year A-777: Miraculously, a great divinity appeared amongst the remaining survivors, known as the Mother of all__ the Goddess Heavania. Accepting her Graces, the people worshipped her as their great divinity. Heavania then created a new land for her worshippers to flourish; the land mass we now know as the Land of Ezezez. She then bestowed her divine powers into the blood of the royal line, leaving the land she created with nothing more than the protection of her followers. The followers then form the first Maeni queendom, in honor of her._

_Year A-898: A demon entity rises out of the Evil of Ezezez; what we know refer to as Exidian, the First Great Demon. Exidian causes supernatural events to occur once more; wrecking havoc onto the land. Heavania's worshippers called for help; but she did not show. Exidian conquers almost all of the Land of Ezezez._

_Year A-999: Outcry of those who sparked revolution against Exidian gathered in groups. As time progresses, they form the Heavan's Alliance and start the famous grand war, the Rebellion of Light. Together, with the blood of the royals and those blessed by Heavania, they seal away Exidian; casting his spirit away into pieces scattered across the land. Peace reigns once more in the queendom._

_Year X-000: The Maeni queendom is officially established; conquering new lands and exploring new territories. Traces of the Before-times and the Golden Era are found all over the Land of Ezezez, but no one can decipher their meanings. Almost highly advanced technology has been reinvented, but only to some parts of the queendom is it actually useful. The practice of magic has been established through parts of the queendom; but magic has a strict forbidden code on it. Creatures of all sorts live in peace and harmony; humans, mer-people, reptilian-people, and etc. The queendom enters its Chromatic Era._

_Year X-001: The first year of the new age begins. The queendom is facing no opposition and all is well. At least, I hope it is..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

My name Hauritori Uzamaki, queen of the Maeni Queendom.

As my duty as Queen, I will provide whatever is best for my queendom. It shall not fall again. I leave my kingdom in the hands of people whom I trust and care:

Princess Evelyn Rosatia, ruler of the LaBuBoo Lands and the descendent of the Sealer of Fire.

Princess Ariana Rosatia, ruler of the Alfrdreon-Pastria Islands and the descendent of the Sealer of Sky.

Lord Domonico LaBerron, rulerof the GuchiShannel Forestlands and the descendent of the Sealer of Earth.

Duke Edmund Mozanari, ruler of the Jerudra Plateau and Dragurin Mashlands, plus the descendent of the Sealer of Ice.

And I, Queen Hauritori Uzamaki, ruler of the Maeni Queendom and wielder of the blood of the Goddess Heavania, along with my trusted comrades, will defend and protect the queendom from harm…

But after all, this _wouldn't_ be a story without some twist and turns, my derps. So, on this long, tedious journey, I will conquer, I will discover, I will indulge, I will…

Blah and blah and blah.

You know this stuff already, why should I tell you? Just read it. After all, its not called "Eccentric Tails of Lore: Legend of the Maeni Queendom" just for kicks, you know.

Now, prepare yourself for the MOST epic story of your life. You'll see…

Plus, don't be like, "What the feathers am I reading?" Cause I know you are. I assure you, this will get a lot better (I hope). It all really depends on the writer anyways; you either like the writer, or you don't. I really don't care. (O.O)

_But I'm always watching you…_

_You'll see…_

_One day you'll ALL see… \(^w^)/_

* * *

**Me****: Well, hope you like this brief prologue! Really, self-explanatory in the beginning part, so…yeah. Tell me what you think and etc. Sorry there was a LOT of Zelda in it; I couldn't help it. Anyways, R&R, if you please. Comment or PM me for anything you'd like to see. Stay classy! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello there readers! I'm sorry I've been dead forever and all...This is going to try to be uploaded with many brief, branching stories and whatnot. I hope you enjoy!**

*****_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own anything I do not own. I give credit to those who might have been mentioned elsewhere. Enough said. I take full credit for my OCs and this idea.**

* * *

_**Eccentric Tails of Lore: Legend of the Maeni Queendom**_

**Chapter 2: **Troubled Order

Within the castle of what is the Maeni castle, Queen Hauritori lay on her royal couch by her maidservants, reading all the complaints from other neighboring kingdoms.

"Need more resources… Apply more force… Be a better ruler… Deploy resources more evenly… help win over this argument… help defeat the other side of that argument…" Queen Hauritori sighed, reading the headers of all her mail; throwing away most of it and sending the more important ones to her counselors.

"Helena!" Queen Hauritori called over. A petite, serious woman in a formal gown came scuttling over.

"What is your need, my queen?" Helena asked, bowing her head in the process.

"Can you please give me some siren tears? My head hurts and my throat feels raspy," Queen Hauritori whispered, rubbing her throat for emphasis.

"Right away, my queen," Helena spoke, scuttling at the speed of sound to help her lady with any need.

Once Helena left, Haurotori fumbled out her ancient locket from within her blouse. It felt warm in her grasp. She took it with both hands and held it up against her forehead.

_Oh Grandma… _Hauritori thought silently _Guide me in the ways you have guided my mother and my nana. I need your patience more than ever._

Waiting to what seemed like forever, Helena finally returned with siren tears. And blankets and turkey and candy and rice and gravy and more medicine and blah, blah, blah, and blah.

"Helena, you don't have to do this all for me," Hauritori smiled, used to Helena's antics and overdramatic gestures.

"Well, everything is to you, my queen, " Helena bowed, now garbed with maid robes.

"You don't have to be a maidservant to me, Helena. Your original outfit was perfectly fine enough," Hauritori chuckled softly.

Helena blushed deeply, face framed with the shame of displeasing her queen. She quickly whispered, "Forgive me, I will go change immediately."

"No, Helena. You need a chill-pill. You've taken up double the shifts of any other personal assistant of mine before. Don't put all of this effort onto your shoulders. Besides, you look cute in that outfit," Hauritori giggled.

Smiling, Helena gave her the jar of siren tears. "Drink this please, my queen," she said.

Hauritori grabbed a small teaspoon and took out as much. She grimaced as she forced it down her throat, but smiled to appeal to Helena.

"This tastes like Worm King's home made berry juice, but with chives and cilantro added to the mix. Absolutely delicious," Hauritiori said unenthusiastically, wiping her tongue with a napkin provided by Helena.

"It's what you need to feel better, my queen," Helena coaxed. "I have provided you with extra pillows, blankets, and more of that good stuff."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Hauritori yawned. The side effects of deep slumber would activate pretty soon. "You need to get some vacation time. I know; I'll call Ariana! She'll hook you up with a private beach and fabulous residence place. Let me just get in touch right know."

Queen Hauritori got out of the couch and lugged on over to her holo-computer. She swiftly logged onto Instadragon, checking on her h-mail in the process. Afterwards, Hauritori sent Ariana a quick message: "Heyyyyyyyyy gurlllllllll! U want to hook up my assistant wit 1 of yo private beaches? She needs to chill out. Tell Edmund to get me sum of dose chill pills. Luvs ya."

Only at a moments notice, Ariana replied: "Heyyyyyyyyy Gurllllllllll! I can totes hook up yo assistant wit 1 of ma beaches. Does she want da mansion with it? Also, I'll get them pills, fo so. Luvs ya more."

Hauritori quickly spun around in her spinny-chair. She asked Helena, "Do want the beach with the mansion or not?"

Helena jumped slightly; she was reading another one of Hauritori's mangas. "Um," Helena hummed, "I'll take it with."

"Alright then," Hauritori said. Quickly, she typed in a message to Ariana: "She wants the D. Jkjkjkjk, she wants the mansion. Anything else you got?"

Ariana responded: "Coolio. I'll get that as soon as possible. She's welcome to stay as long as she wants."

Hauritori: "Awesome. I'll tell her the good news."

Araiana: "No problem ;)"

Hauritori: "Okay."

Ariana: "Okay."

Hauritori: "Jeez, stop flirting with me! Okay is such a sensual word ;)"

Ariana: "O.o I seez whats you did therez…"

Hauritori: "Lolz. Bye!"

Ariana: "Bye!"

Hauritori spun around slowly; the effects of the medicine were taking over quickly.

"Hey," she yawned, "Everything is planned. Once you pack your stuff, you're good to go."

"Wonderful! Thank you, my queen," Helena replied, bowing low to the floor.

"No…problem…Helena," Hauritori spoke slowly.

"You must rest while you can, my queen. The effects are taking over quickly. Go now to your bed, so you can rest," Helena offered, bringing the queen to her bed.

"Thanks so much…Helena…You are…an awesome… personal assistant, " Hauritori whispered, slowly falling asleep by the second.

"Thank you, my queen," Helena cooed.

Hauritori had fallen fast asleep and Helena was packing her things up for the trip. The castle halls were somewhat silent; the sound of merchants and customers rattled down in the courtyard. Helena immediately assigned a squad of guards to protect the queen—placing then at the front of her door to keep constant watch when Helena's presence departed.

The sunny afternoon blazed on like a ray of Hevania judgment and peace reigned over the townspeople.

It was a simple, fine day...

Until it all went haywire.

The earth shook violently and the ocean came crashing down upon the people of the Maeni Queendom. Chaos ensued and any signs of order were annihilated. Soon, the magic nobles of the Maeni Queendom rose from their duties and rushed on over the Maeni castle where Queen Hauritori slept silently.

Lord Domonico LaBerron arrived first. He scouted his surroundings and brushed all of his horse's hair from his pants. He fixed the fedora upon his hat and pulled put a shining black crystal.

"Ariana, do you respond? Come here quickly," Domonico spoke brashly to the crystal.

"Already getting there," responded a gasping Ariana. "I have Evelyn with me. What happened?"

"I have no idea," Domonico whispered. He quickly scouted his surroundings. He did not detect any evil beings in the surrounding area.

Heavy footsteps came from around the corner, and Domonico snapped back quickly. He enchanted his fists and turned them into diamonds and posed in an offensive manner.

What came around the corner was the Commander Starlyn Dragnicoss, armed with a heavy two-handled sword graced with blood-like rubies. He had a brow drenched with sweat and a manner of seriousness.

"You, Domonico," Commander Dragincoss barked.

"What do you want?" Domonico spat, disenchanting his fists and adjusting his fedora once more.

"Where is everyone else?" the commander inquired.

"They should be here soon. Ariana is coming with Evelyn," answered Domonico.

"Great," the commander said simply. "Get you going; I'll call in the Terra-Guardians. Protect the Queen."

"With all the care in the world," Domonico bowed. He sped off towards the queen's chambers as the commander marched off once again.

Once he arrived, he noticed that everyone else was there.

Ariana stood next to Evelyn; juxtaposing each other since the day they were introduced. Ariana's elegant black hair was tied in a ponytail while Evelyn's short, light brown was left down with a small tiara perched on top. Both had a look of worry in their faces. Duke Edmund Mozanari paced the room with a small notebook in hand. He mumbled around as he went. He seemed to have an abundance of medication with him.

"How's the party coming along?" asked Domonico sarcastically.

Evelyn just rolled her eyes. Ariana smirked and Edmund look up briefly before returning to his notebook.

"Let me see her," Domonico said. They all nodded, and made way for him to look.

She looked pleasant; it looked like a wave of relief washed over her. Her face held a look of peace and tranquility.

The earth and sea shook violently once more; the sound of chaos reverberated throughout the entire queendom. The queen just slept silently in her bed, tossing and turning every so often as if in a sudden nightmare.

"We might want to do something about this," Evelyn muttered quietly.

The others nodded. All heads turned to Lord Domonico.

"Hmm?" he perked. "Fine."

Chanting some magic spell, Lord Domonico used his psychic powers and entered the mind of Queen Hauritori. All around him, the others waited in anxiety.

Slowly, Lord Domonico regained his senses and sighed. He closed his eyes and looked to the ceiling.

"What did you see?" piped in Ariana.

"Lots of candy: too much to bear. There was also a bunch of weird...shadow-like creatures that kept on eating the candy. Hauritori was enjoying the candy, but she screamed when she saw them. Her body emitted...a blinding ray of bright light. The creatures didn't seem fazed, and she panicked. She shood be waking up soon," Domonico responded.

And, as if on cue, Hauritori's eyes burst open. She scrambled around in surprise at the sight of her closest advisors surrounding her.

"We don't have much time to explain," spoke Edmund nonchalantly. "Basically, the earth is shaking and the ocean is trembling. Chaos and all that stuff, you know."

"Right," Hauritori mumbled, stretching her arms in the process.

"You ready?" asked Ariana.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Hauritori.

"Good," responded Evelyn. "We should all get prepared."

"Right," the rest spoke in unison.

Moving quickly out of the queen's chambers, the group flocked to the tallest peak in the tower. They quickly brought out their crowns of power and began to chant.

One by one, rays of light burst from their respective lands. The shaking of the earth and the trembling of the sea grew fainter as the group continued to chant. The group glowed in heavenly light as ribbons of spectral colors surrounded them. Each of their crowns glowed with powerful magic and seemed to glow only brighter as the chanting continued.

Little by little, the earth slowed its shaking and the ocean calmed its trembling. And, as if by magic, the two seemed to cease their quarreling.

Exhausted by their use of magic, the group of nobles collapsed. Panting and gasping for breath, they crowded around each other like a pack of chilled wolves. Suddenly, one by one, laughter came from all of them, erupting like a volcano of happy explosions.

"That was fun," tittered Edmund.

"Agreed," responded Domonico and Evelyn.

"Come on guys, get up," commanded Ariana, struggling to get up herself. The rest followed suit.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel famished," whined Hauritori.

"We'll get some jello or whatever," replied Domonico.

"That sounds amazing," sighed Hauritori. "And really good right now..."

"Then we'll go right now," asserted Ariana.

"YAY! JELLO!" squealed Hauritori as she sprinted towards the kitchen.

"What an awkward girl," piped Domonico.

"You said it," replied Edmund.

"We'd better catch up before she eats all of it," warned Evelyn.

"Right," the three spoke in unison.

...

And, as any other fairy tale ending, the group ran towards the sunset (rather, towards the kitchen) with bright, happy smiles plastered onto their faces. The people of the Maeni Queendom regained their places in life and continued as if nothing strange had happened. The birds returned to their nests as the insects began to crawl around once more. The laughter of small children echoed through the crowding noise of a marketplace and everything seemed to return to normal.

Little did the group of nobles know that this was only the beginning of their biggest quest yet. And along their journey, they will find themselves in each other, clinging onto one another like children watching a creepy clown horror movie in the middle of the night, no adults around, and a family of mutated flying spiders in the corner directly in front of them, inching closer and closer and closer until they could smell the fear off their prey.

Well anyways...

It will be like that: the clinging of children piled upon each other as they poop their pants while simultaneously a clown horror movie goes on and a family of mutated spiders crawls towards them. And, in spite of this, they will learn how to accept and learn more about each other through this experience.

...

You didn't believe this story was going to be good, honestly, right? You think it's complete crap; I can read your minds. You probably think, or know, that this author is rambling on and on without much a care in this universe. Or the imagination and inspiration has ran completely out of _ mind. This author is going crazy because of it. There is almost no hope left for this author. Yet, even in the abyss known as writer's block, the author can find some silver lining. You must pray for this author to go strong and continue writing (or you can just tell the author that _ works are ridiculous and that it should not be continued. The author would love honesty, so go through with it).

This is no regular story. You'd better believe it.

* * *

**Me: Well...enough of that said. This chapter has been in the works for months with it just...being there. I hope you actually did enjoy this rambling of a story and I wish you all a wonderful day. Please, if you did like it, R&R: those would be most appreciated. Comments of any kind are accepted. Ciao!**


End file.
